The Yin and Yang of Digimon and Tamer
by Hadou Ken 24
Summary: Rika, Kazu, and Kenta come across a mysterious figure in the desert. Who is he? What is his terrible secret? Only Renamon knows, and she isn't telling. An imaginate story covering an area never before discussed. R&R today!
1. Prelude

Note: I wrote this fanfic on my old 386 computer with an ancient text editor   
built into dos. If the spacing looks weird on your computer, that's why.  
  
Other Note: The basic idea for this fic is something that has been brewing in my   
mind for quite some time. Even before Digimon 02 was finished, I had an idea   
that would work as a sequel for another story I was writing at the time. I   
never finished the original, however. The characters have since been used in   
a digimon RPG. Recently, some of the newer Digimon: Tamers episodes sparked me   
to revive the idea, but with a twist. In any case, feel free to write to me   
about my fic (review it first!) at hadouken24@juno.com. I love any sort of   
comment.  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon and all related icons, logos, characters, etc. are property   
of Bandai. I do not claim to own these. However, I do own the character of   
Roland, and he may not be used without my express permission, written or   
otherwise, in any fanfic, RPG, or other work of fiction. I like good cheese.  
  
  
  
The dark of night. Above, a few faint stars pierced the canopy of light about the   
city that hid their sisters from view. Below, a shadow lurked, single and alone   
in its exile from the human race.  
  
"The only time I can come out without a disguise," he muttered. He felt the   
need to work out the nervous kinks of knotted, tight muscles, both physical   
and emotional, caused by cramped hiding during the day and aimless wandering   
through the night.  
  
A few blocks away, a chance to relieve his stress presented itself. Mentally   
readying himself, he disappeared into the silent mists. Several seconds later,   
there were the brief sounds of struggle, followed by a single thump. By the   
time the digimon Tamers arrived, there was nothing but a thinning mist left   
behind.  
  
  
So it began, with a single anomaly. A single occurence of the mist field with   
the digimon gone by the time the Tamers were able to investigate. Over time,   
a few more anomalies occurred. But no one noticed Sometimes the Tamers   
completely missed the emergence of a digimon. Sometimes they thought the Tamer   
who wasn't with the group had arrived first. Sometimes they just forgot. But   
so it began.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Roland felt a tugging inside himself. Something was wrong! He was sick, maybe   
it was a side effect of. . . what had happened. He staggered out of the niche   
in the alleyway out to, what? Find help? He needed it! It was bad, it felt   
like someone was tugging him around by a string tied to his small intestine.   
Lurching around a corner into the street, he was unnoticed by the pedestrians   
nearby. They were too busy gaping at the angry red vortex in the sky.  
  
Roland was probably the only person there who understood what those unearthly   
screams were, what was being sucked in and destroyed like asteroids drawn to   
a black hole. Straining to grip the ground, he struggled against the inexorable   
pull. At last he was ripped from the ground into the sky.  
  
Agony ripped at his insides. Pull together, Roland! he said to himself. It was   
no use. A scream rent the air. His own? But then, when he reached the vortex,   
he saw a way out. Not to oblivion, but to an entirely different world, where   
he might be accepted, or at least not goggled at like a freak show. But even   
so. . . His vision went white with the pain.  
  
  
While the digimon Tamers Rika, Takato, and Henry, battled against the mighty   
Juggernaut and its effects, they did not notice a single figure that   
disappeared into the vortex.  
  
  
  
* What is going on? Who is this mysterious Roland? Why did Juggernaut suck   
him in? And what does he have to do with the Tamers? Tune in next time,   
same digi-time, same digi-channel! * 


	2. A Mysterious Figure

Months passed. The Tamers and their friends battled against the Devas with   
all their might. Their digimon gained the ability to reach their Ultimate level.   
At last, they were forced to go where few humans had gone, the Digital World   
where the kidnapped Calamon was held prisoner.   
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"Ah, man, we're never gonna find Henry and Takato.,"  
  
"Give it a rest, Kazu," said Rika. They had been trudging through this awful   
desert what felt like weeks. Everyone was on edge. They hadn't even seen any  
digimon in this entire area.  
  
After a moment, Rika realized Renamon was behaving rather oddly. There was a   
subtle change in her stride suggesting that she was on edge.  
  
"Renamon, what's wrong?"  
  
"There's someone nearby. I can smell it, but I can't tell whether it's human   
or digimon."  
  
"All right!" Kenta yelled. "Maybe they'll have a ni-" He was quickly shut off   
by Rika's hand covering his mouth.  
  
"Quiet, stupid. What if it's a Deva?"  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
Quieter now, they snuck up to the top of a nearby sand dune to look around.   
Just on the other side, a person sat on a rock, apparently deep in thought.   
It was hard to tell whether the person was human or digimon. It was swathed in   
many folds of baggy white cloth, Arabian style, hiding any indications of   
race, sex, or species. An ornate staff rested in its right hand.  
  
"Excuse me," Rika called out as she came down the hill, "But could you help. . ."   
Her voice trailed off as the figure raised its head. A human boy's face looked   
at her from inside layered wrapping. A thrill ran down her spine as those   
gray-green eyes fixed her with an electric gaze.  
  
"Rika-" said Renamon, but stopped when she saw the boy's face. A thrill ran   
down her spine as well. There was something very odd about this person,   
something at once familiar and alien.  
  
"Hey, I'm Kazu," said Kazu, oblivious as usual. "This is Kenta, and these two   
bozos are Rika and Renamon. Who're you?"  
  
The figure paused. "Humans," he muttered to himself. "And a Tamer, to boot." He   
got to his feet gracefully, using the staff as a prop to help himself stand.   
He was tall, and obviously older than any of the Tamers, but very stooped,   
almost hunchbacked.  
  
Suddenly Renamon realized what was so odd about this one. But how could such   
a thing happen? She opened her mouth to ask, but Rika interrupted her.   
  
"Um, excuse me, but who are you?"  
  
"My name is Roland." Roland paused for a moment. "Is that a deck of digimon   
cards there?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Look, do you know the way out of this desert? We've been stuck here   
for what seems like weeks."  
  
Cogs were turning behind Roland's eyes. "Hmm, interesting. How about a deal?   
If you play one game of digimon cards with me, I will personally guide you   
to the edges of the desert."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I haven't played a good game of digimon in months."  
  
"It's a deal then," said Rika as she shook his outstretched hand."  
  
"Allow me to prepare the, erm, table."  
  
Roland stepped over the rock and sat down on the other side. He brushed sand   
off the flat surface with the cloth wrapped about his left arm.  
  
"I'm warning you, I'm good." said Roland.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Hey, so is Rika." said Kazu.  
  
"Yeah, she's ranked number one in Japan!" said Kenta.  
  
"Indeed." There was something rather amused in Roland's reply. "I'll be   
careful, then." Oddly enough, he seemed to have produced a deck from somewhere   
and was shuffling it on his side of the rock.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Rika grinned. She was in the lead by a comfortable four hundred points, 900  
to 500. 100 more points and victory was hers. Not only that, but she had an   
Ultimate level digimon, against his newly-digivolved champion. There was   
no way he was going to win!  
  
Roland drew a card to his hand, and thought very carefully for several seconds.   
After a moment, he played a card.  
  
"Digi-Duel. If I win this match, my points gained are doubled."  
  
Huh? thought Rika. Why would he do that? He won't win!  
  
"Now, I'm going to play Downgrade, de-digivolving my champion to rookie."  
  
That was stupid. Now he really won't win. We're both using vaccine types.  
Neither is that good against the other, and I'm using an ultimate!  
  
"Finally, I use a Green Offensive, increasing my digimon power by 130 points.   
My rookie defeats your ultimate, gaining 300 points. But I used Digi-duel,   
so my points are doubled, giving me a final score of 1100. I win."  
  
Even Renamon's jaw dropped. Rika had lost to some no-name kid who wasn't even   
a Tamer! How was it possible?  
  
Roland smiled amusedly. "Perhaps you would remember who I am if I gave you   
my full name. Roland Teller."  
  
Rika said, "Oh, of course! You were the North American champion three years   
back. But how'd you get to the digital world?"  
  
"Ah." Roland's face took a conspiratorial expression. "That would be telling,   
wouldn't it?" He said no more.  
  
Roland replaced his cards in his robes. 


	3. Development

Rika shifted in her sleep. Flickering flame light danced across her peaceful   
face. Uneasy, Renamon tossed a few balls of old data onto the fire and stood   
up. She stepped carefully over Kazu and Kenta.  
  
About a hundred yards away, Renamon approached Roland as he sat deep in   
thought on top of a high dune. He straightened up slightly as he became aware   
of Renamon's presence.  
  
"How'd you figure it out?"  
  
Renamon sat down next to him and said, "The way you move. Subtle variations   
in your weight changing how your shoulders shift as you walk. Things like   
that."  
  
For a long moment neither said a word. Then Renamon asked, "How? I've never   
heard of anything like this."  
  
Roland took a deep loud breath. "Oh, boy. You may regret asking that. Just,   
don't tell the humans.  
  
"It all started about a year ago. I became the first American Tamer. There   
weren't all these problems with bio-emerging digimon and such then, but   
Kijutsumon came all the same. I didn't play in any official tournaments for   
quite a while, but I still played some unofficial matches with the guys at   
the local card shops.  
  
"In any case, I was invited to Tokyo for a tournament with some other champions   
from all over the world. Somehow Kijutsumon found a way to get to Japan, too.   
I never got to play in the tournament.  
  
"The night before play was to start, Kijutsumon thought he knew a way to   
increase my connection and understanding of the cards. He tried to join with   
me, share his knowledge with me."  
  
Roland's voice cracked with emotion. His eyes began to water. "It failed. I   
swallowed up most of his data. At first it was wonderful. I'd never felt such   
a connection with anyone, human or digimon. Bu-but then. . ."  
  
Roland swallowed forcefully. Tears had begun to roll down his cheeks. Renamon   
was about to let him be, but Roland motioned for her to stay as he strove to   
regain control of his feelings.  
  
"Then, it felt as if he was drowning. H-he smothered. I felt him as his spirit   
just, went out. He couldn't handle it. My ego was too much for him."  
  
Now Roland really had to stop. His body shook as sobs racked his body. Tears   
splashed against the sand. Renamon sat in silence.  
  
After a time, he slowed, then stopped. They both stood up and started back   
to camp, as if by some unspoken agreement.  
  
"Thanks," said Roland.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For listening. You have no idea how hard it's been not able to tell anyone   
about what happened. It really lifts a burden from my shoulders." 


	4. Oasis

"Hey, where are we going?" asked Kazu  
  
  
"See those mountains over there?" asked the hunched-over Roland in reply.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"There's a gap in them straight ahead. It's the closest place to leave the   
desert."  
  
It was the next morning. They had finished a breakfast of some concoction   
created from old data boiled and seasoned with rock salt. Camp had just been   
broken and everyone was gathering up the few things they had with them. The   
group began to trudge what would be a long path.  
  
The heat rose as they walked. Sand got into shoes, sweat dripped into faces,   
and legs became sore from overuse.  
  
"Ah, man," said Kenta, "Isn't there any shade?"  
  
"Roland's got plenty of shade," answered Kazu.  
  
"Hey, yeah!" Kenta pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and just flopped it   
onto his head. "Hey, this is better!"  
  
"You got another one of those things?" asked Kazu.  
  
"Yeah, I've got two. Take one! Rika, you want a handkerchief?"  
  
Rika stared at them in dismay. "You two look like goofballs." she said and   
mustered enough energy to hurry forward away from them.  
  
"What's her problem?"  
  
"I dunno. Hey, look, I'm Phantomon. Whoooooooh!"  
  
Rika was starting to stew in her own juices. It was hot, dirty, and sandy, yet   
those two idiots had as much energy as ever. Besides, who did their guide   
think he was? Mister I'll-take-you-there-for-one-card-game. Please. He never   
told how he got to the Digital World, why he was there, or even why he was so   
hunched over (as Kenta had asked in the moment of indiscretion known as his   
life). Besides, that shuffling walk of his annoyed her.  
  
She was ticked.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
About lunchtime they came to a small oasis. Roland went in first, "to announce   
their presence to the resident digimon." Rika waited with Kazu, Kenta and   
Renamon just outside on the sands.  
  
Finally free of the humans, Roland stretched his body upward, ridding himself   
of the stoop he used to disguise his height.  
  
"Aahh, such a relief." he said. To stretch out his tired muscles, he struck at   
the air with three lightning-fast kicks, then used his staff to pull himself   
upwards, balancing upside down on the top. He pushed himself up high into   
the air and kicked the underside of a palm tree leaf, flipping over and landing   
right-side up. He grabbed his staff and went off to find Tapirmon.  
  
Tapirmon was at the side of the stream washing off a fruit. He looked up when   
he heard approaching footsteps.  
  
"Ah, Roland," said Tapirmon in a British accent, "Good to see you haven't been   
eaten by the sand worms yet. How are you?"  
  
"I'm wonderful," answered Roland enthusiastically, "Good to see you, too,   
Tapirmon. But, uh, I'm afraid we have visitors."  
  
"Oh? What kind?"  
  
"Friendly. Three humans and a digimon. One of the humans is a Tamer."  
  
"A Tamer? Like you used to- er, indeed. Well, why aren't they here?"  
  
"That's why I came to get you first. They enlisted my services in getting them   
across the desert so they can find some friends. But they don't know what I am,   
at least not the humans. I've got to stoop, or they'd spot it at once. Just   
telling you so you don't blow my cover."  
  
"Right, right, of course."  
  
Roland returned to the humans quickly, returning to the stoop and shuffle.  
  
"Tapirmon invites you to lunch."  
  
* * *  
  
They made a picnic of it on the banks of the small river. Kazu and Kenta gorged   
themselves on fruit, bread, rice, cheese, and whatever else Tapirmon brought   
out.  
  
"Goodness," said Tapirmon, "I've never seen anyone eat so much!"  
  
Rika and Roland ate in moderation, neither too much nor too little. Renamon   
merely had a few polite bites.  
  
Afterward, Roland stood uneasily looking out at the mountains. Renamon came   
up beside him.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
Roland stretched out his staff to point at the now not-so-distant mountains.   
"Do you see the gap, there?"  
  
"No, where. . . ah, yes. There it is."  
  
"There's something in front of it. I'm not sure what it is."  
  
He took a cautious look back at the humans to see if they were watching. Kazu   
and Kenta were snoring loudly on the sand, their bellies full from an   
unnecessarily large meal. Rika was sitting against a palm tree with her back   
to Roland and Renamon, deep in thought about something.  
  
Roland stretched back up to his full height to get a better look. Renamon   
gaped when she saw. By the Mainframe itself, she thought, he's half a head   
taller than I am!  
  
Roland quickly hunched back down.  
  
"It looks like a medieval castle blocking the gap. But how? It certainly   
wasn't there the last time I came this way.  
  
"I have a feeling there will be trouble." 


	5. A Return?

After about two hours, they woke Kazu and Kenta and prepared to leave.  
  
"Ah, man," whined Kenta, "It's even hotter now. Can't we just wait until it's   
cooler?"  
  
"Sorry, no. This is the Digital World. The hottest part of the day here is   
just before nightfall. If we wait it'll just be worse."  
  
Kazu and Kenta dragged themselves onto their feet and the group started out.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Hours passed. The mountains slowly loomed up as they approached. The ground  
became rockier and rougher. At last they reached the castle.  
  
"Dude, what is that thing?" said Kazu.  
  
"I don't know, but it's blocking the way." replied Roland.  
  
Renamon said, "I don't like it."  
  
Roland stepped forward and touched the stone wall with his hand. A grave   
look came to his face. He rapped the stone with his staff and turned back   
to the humans.  
  
"It's made with elemental magic, mostly the Earth element." Roland turned back   
to the castle. "How, though," he muttered to himself, "Elemental magic   
shouldn't be this sturdy." Louder now. "Only one way through."  
  
Roland drew back his staff and concentrated. "ELEMENT EARTH," he yelled, "I   
COMMAND YOU!" He struck the wall with the butt of his staff, making shockwaves   
ripple through the wall.  
  
After half a second, the wall parted to form a large archway.  
  
"Dude," gasped Kazu, "How'd you do that?"  
  
Roland's face drained of color. "I didn't," he whispered, "I just tried to make   
a small door, but it didn't work. It just tripped a trigger."  
  
Roland took a deep breath. "It's the only way through. Come on."  
  
They stepped into a dark passage lit sporadically by small, fuel-less fires   
set in the walls. There was something odd about the corridor, something wrong.   
A dark taint was set in the very stone that seemed to suck in all light,   
sound, or feeling. Something was very wrong.  
  
Presently they came to a large, arched double door. On either side as guards   
were what looked like drippy mud piles rudely sculpted to have lumpy arms   
and legs.  
  
Rika pulled out her digivice to scan them. "What kind of digimon are they?   
I can't find an entry!"  
  
"Not digimon," said Roland, his face paler than ever, "Homunculi."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Homunculi. Golems. Nonliving matter animated by black magic."  
  
"Animated?" asked Kenta, "You mean like cartoons?"  
  
The larger mud pile stepped forward to them.  
  
"The massster will sssseeee you now," it hissed through slit-like nostrils.  
  
The two monsters dragged open the doors and led them into a gigantic throne   
room.  
  
The large homunculus stepped toward the digimon slouching sullenly in the   
throne.  
  
"Vissitorrrssss, masssterr." it announced.  
  
The digimon stood. It looked like something made by cross-breeding WereGarurumon   
and Renamon then dipping the result in a vat of black die.  
  
Roland's staff clattered on the stone as he fell to his knees  
  
"Kijutsumon?" 


	6. Showdown

The black digimon picked up an ebony staff and swept down the aisle toward   
them.  
  
"Pick up your staff, Roland," it oozed, "I'm not your precious Kijutsumon."  
  
"Then how do you know my name?"  
  
The dark digimon smiled wickedly. "You thought you killed Kijutsumon, didn't   
you? Well, guess what? He was alive! Just barely, but still alive. He made   
his way back to the Digital World, where he worked hard to get strong enough   
to return to his tamer, but one day, he swallowed up a virus. It almost killed   
him, but then made him stronger. He changed. No longer was he the wimpy   
goody-goody Kijutsumon, but a strong digimon, with no weakness like forgiveness   
or love. Me, DarkKijutsumon!  
  
"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to find me. Oh, I knew you   
would. Yes, now that you're in my grasp, I can finally take my revenge. You   
nearly killed me, then you abandoned me. Roland, prepare to die!"  
  
Roland stood up. "If I must fight, then I will fight."  
  
Roland straightened up all the way again. Rika gasped at his height. Good Lord!  
she thought, he's half a head taller than Renamon!  
  
Roland unwrapped the cloth from his left arm, revealing a digivice half-embedded   
in his fore arm.  
  
"Power activate!" he yelled as he slid the card through the slot. The rest of   
his Arabian garb dropped to the ground.  
  
From the waist up, Roland looked mostly human, but he stepped forward on legs   
built like DarkKijutsumon's, which were like Renamonls, but more of a wolf   
than a fox. He raised his staff to attack.  
  
"ELEMENT FIRE!" he yelled, "I COMMAND YOU!" Flames rushed forward to attack   
DarkKijutsumon.  
  
The evil digimon grinned as the attack struck. "So predictable, so weak. That   
didn't even tickle. FETID WIND!"  
  
A blast of stinking air smashed Roland against the hard wall. He slid to   
the ground dazed.  
  
Renamon dashed forward to attack.  
  
"NO, No interference! Black Rock!" A conjured block of stone smashed Renamon   
in the chest, knocking her out of the air.  
  
"Renamon!" Rika dashed to Renamon's side. "Renamon."  
  
The digimon was already beginning to phase in and out. Renamon was gasping for   
breath, her ribs badly broken by the attack.   
  
Roland was up by now. "ELEMENT WATER! I COMMAND YOU!" A high-power, intense   
beam of water shot from his staff at DarkKijutsumon.  
  
"When will you learn, whelp?" DarkKijutsumon muttered as he struck the water   
with his own staff. The water curved around and took down Roland, instead.  
  
"How... so strong?" gasped Roland as he struggled once more to his feet.  
  
"I told you, I'm stronger now! You can't comprehend the power the virus gives   
me! Black Rock!"  
  
The first stone slammed him into the wall, the second smashed him through it.  
  
"A pity," said DarkKijutsumon, "I had been expecting you to put up more of a   
fight." He stepped forward to finish Roland off, then paused. "Ah, I know   
how to perfect my revenge. I'll kill these four first," He gestured toward   
Renamon and the humans. "I'll let you watch, helpless. Then I'll kill you."  
  
DarkKijutsumon stepped toward Renamon, his staff raised to strike.  
  
Roland gasped in pain. His head pounded where he had landed on a rock, his   
left shoulder felt like the bones were grinding together, and he was sure   
he had some internal injuries somewhere. His right leg was starting to phase.   
  
He raised his head and saw DarkKijutsumon preparing to strike Renamon. The   
evil digimon looked back to make sure Roland was watching and grinned. He   
was going to enjoy this.  
  
A single heartbeat passed. A single moment of indecision, then Roland knew   
what he had to do. Muscles screaming protest, his right leg nearly failing,   
he got up to his knees. Struggling against pain that threatened to make him   
faint, he stood up.  
  
He had to stop DarkKijutsumon, he had to! It was what a digimon would do, it   
was what a Tamer would do, and he was both. His staff supporting most of his   
weight, he took a step forward.  
  
DarkKijutsumon's jaw dropped halfway to his chest. How was he walking? Renamon   
had taken much less damage and she could hardly breathe! What kind of willpower   
did Roland have?  
  
"You'll never defeat me," grimaced Roland, his voice hardly more than a whisper.   
"I'm both digimon and Tamer! Nothing evil can stand in my way. Nothing."  
  
Roland straightened up as far as he could. He let his staff drop. A feeble   
white aura began to surround him. "I am both digimon and Tamer. I call upon   
the Fifth Element, most basic of them all and most powerful.  
  
"Element Ether, I command you!"  
  
The white aura grew strong around him. Roland raised his hands toward DarkKijutsumon   
and the aura began pulsing down Roland's arms to focus at his palms.  
  
"What, no witty last words? LIGHT OF HEAVEN!"  
  
Roland released the energy in a blast that rocked DarkKijutsumon off his feet.   
Holy pristine light surrouned him.  
  
"NOOOO! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!!!"  
  
DarkKijutsumon broke apart into a thousand tiny bits of data.  
  
Roland stood wavering for a moment on lupine legs. The roof was sagging, and   
would crush them unless he did something.  
  
"Element Earth," he whispered, "I command you."  
  
Roland spent the last of his energy forcing the massive castle to fall   
outwards instead of on them, then fell down in a dead faint. 


	7. Epilogue

Roland's eyes blinked open. What happened? He felt like mud, injured mud.   
A few feet away, someone said, "He's awake."  
  
Four blurry faces filled his vision. Roland blinked again to focus. There were   
all three humans and Renamon. Behind them, he saw green alpine trees. A stream   
burbled nearby and small birds sang. They had carried him through the pass.  
  
Roland sat up. "Kijutsumon?"  
  
"Gone," said Renamon.  
  
He nodded numbly. For a moment he'd hoped the blast had just destroyed the   
virus, but Kijutsumon had drawn too much dark power from it. He had been   
burned away along with the evil.  
  
Roland sat up. "Hey, careful, man," said Kazu, "DarkKijutsumon hit you   
pretty hard."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm a fast healer."  
  
Roland stood rather unsteadily. He was injured, but he felt a power inside him   
he'd never felt before. It was like when he had first realized he had Kijutsumon's   
control of elemental magic as well as his legs. The fifth element?  
  
He drew it forth, examined it, made a small ball of it in his hand.  
  
"Stand back," he said, "I'm going to try something."  
  
Roland concentrated. He let the power flow, channelled it to his will. A white   
glow surrounded him.  
  
Roland stepped out of the light. Kazu and Kenta both gaped at him.  
  
"Dude, why didn't you tell us you could turn into a digimon?"  
  
Roland looked down at himself. He looked like DarkKijutsumon, but his fur was   
a sort of bluish-grey instead of jet black. Roland's staff changed, too; it   
had a round, clear gem on top.  
  
"I didn't know I could change like this myself, until just now. I think I   
can become human again, too." Roland looked up. "I think I'll give the real   
world another try. Mind if I come with you to find your friends?"  
  
  
To Be Continued, the Yin/Yang Triology. . . 


End file.
